


Safe and Sound

by alovelikelarrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor!Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nurse!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarrys/pseuds/alovelikelarrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a young doctor at a bustling clinic. Harry is a nurse who has just been hired at his clinic. Harry is insanely attracted to Louis as soon as he sees him. Though they don’t work too closely with one another, Harry goes out of his way to subtly flirt with and seduce the young doctor. The longer Harry works there and gets to know Louis, he finds himself falling for Louis. He starts to back off, scared by his feelings. Louis, who has been successful seduced unbeknownst to Harry, now starts to peruse Harry. Will Harry give in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

 

**_Harry_ **

 

I gripped onto the edge of the sink, knuckles white with nerves. I stared into the mirror, my green eyes wide with anxiety. I was normally not an anxious person but today was a special exception. I was starting my new nursing job, and I didn’t want to look like a complete jack ass. Running a shaky hand through my unruly curls, I took a step back to take another good look at myself. I had chosen my favorite pair of navy scrubs this morning – the ones that fit me perfectly, showing off my strong arms and back. My hair was a stylish mess, my curls pushed back off my face revealing my big green eyes with deep, dark circles underneath. I hadn’t slept well last night, tossing and turning like a kid the night before their first day of school.

 

I shrugged my shoulders at my reflection knowing this was as good as it was going to get.

 

“You’ll be great.” I said, giving myself a little pep talk.

 

“I’m sorry were you talking to me?” A voice called.

 

Startled thinking I had been alone in the locker room, I turned to see a man walk out from behind a row of lockers, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

 

“I, no, sorry, just talking to myself.” I stuttered, taking in the man’s beauty.

 

He was young, late twenties to early thirties, I guessed. He had light golden brown hair, the soft fringe framing his perfectly chiseled face. His cheekbones and jawline were something only Michelangelo himself could dream up. His warm honey skin made his brilliantly blue eyes shine even brighter. My eyes traveled from his striking eyes down to his mouth, which was set in an easy grin that was both charming and inviting. From his mouth, my eyes trailed down his body which was clad in a simple white button up and black slacks that were deliciously tight across his sinfully round bum.

 

Feeling myself staring, I shook my head to bring myself back to reality.

 

“I’m Harry, the new lead nurse.” I explained, offering my hand.

 

“Brilliant! I’ve heard wonderful things about you.” He said, taking my hand in his, giving it a firm shake. “I’m Dr. Tomlinson, but please, call me Louis. I do hate formalities.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, doctor.” I said, quickly dropping his hand when I realized I was still holding onto it.

 

“Please, Harry, do call me Louis.” He implored.

 

“Um, I’ll try. It might be hard to break me of the habit.” I told him honestly.

 

“Oh, I’m sure we can work on it.” He said, and if I wasn’t mistaken, there a slight smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Well, Harry, I must be off. I look forward to working with you.” He told me as he strolled out the door.

 

“Shit.”  I mumbled to myself.

 

I was in trouble. 

 

♥

 

My first day passed in a blur. I did surprisingly well – not really screwing up. I didn’t kill a single patient, which was always a good thing. I gave countless injections, assisted with a few procedures, and even helped out with a code blue. I actually saved a life. How about that! I really loved this new job. I even made a new friend at lunch.

 

When I walked into the employee lounge, brown bag in hand, I didn’t know where to sit. And I really didn’t want to sit by myself and look like a complete looser, so I sat down at the table with the nurses I recognized from my department. They all smiled at me and started to make small talk. About 15 minutes in, a curvy nurse with dark red hair and bright green eyes named Sara asked me a question that made me choke on my soda.

 

“So are you gay or straight?” She asked with a playful smile.

 

I liked her boldness and could tell her and I were going to be fast friends.

 

“Um, isn’t that sexual harassment?” I joked.

 

“Only if you tell on me.” She countered with a laugh.

 

It was official. I loved this girl.

 

“I’m as gay as a rainbow.” I told her.

 

“Yes! I knew it. Dibs. You’re totally my new best friend.” She giggled.

 

Sara and I spent the rest of lunch laughing and getting to know one another. She told me all about the nurses and the doctors, who I needed to watch out for and who was cool. I was dying to ask her about Dr. Tomlinson, but it was like she could read my mind.

 

“Oh, then there’s Dr. Tomlinson, or Louis as he begs us to call him. He is definitely my favorite doctor, not pretentious at all. He’ll never talk down to you. He treats the nurses like equals.” Sara told me.

 

She was about to move on when her eyes suddenly got big like she had just remembered something.

 

“Oh, and he’s gay.”

 

“Please don’t tell me that.” I groaned.

 

“Why?” She asked, confused thinking her bit of gossip would have made my day.

 

“This really isn’t the time or the place. You and I are going to have to go out for drinks sometime.” I told her.

 

“You’re so on!” She said with a clap of her hands.

 

The day passed quickly after lunch. Much to my disappointment I didn’t get a chance to work with Dr. Tomlinson. Nothing too eventful happened with his patients today; therefore, he only needed one nurse, that nurse being Sara. When she saw me looking in her direction, she waggled her eyebrows at me – a laugh slipping from my mouth. I couldn’t help but feel jealous of her working side by side with the doctor I so desperately wanted to know.

 

♥

 

I didn’t get my chance to work with Dr. T until Friday, a full four days later. By that point, I was salivating to work with the man. Upon hearing my assignment, I excitedly made my way over to Louis’ office. He had just arrived and was taking his lab coat off its hook and was looping his arm through the sleeve.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Tomlinson.” I said, purposelessly forgetting to use his first name.

 

“Oh, good morning, Harry. I thought I told you to call me Louis.” He said jovially but with an eyebrow raised.

 

“And I told you it would be hard to break me.” I reminded him, slightly biting my full bottom lip.

 

“Yes, you did, didn’t you?” He mumbled, eyes glued to my lips.

 

With a shake of his head, he brought himself back to reality.

 

“Well, since you’ll be working with me today, I just want to let you know one thing about the way I work. You know those call buttons in the exam rooms?” He asked.

 

He was referring to the button in the exam rooms that the doctors could push when he needed assistance. Once the button was pushed, a light and bell would go off at the nurses’ station, signaling which room the doctor was in.

 

I nodded my head in answer to his question.

 

“Good. I am a button pusher, Harry. So be on the lookout.” He smiled.

 

“You can push the button all you like, doctor. And I’ll be there.” I told him with a small smirk.

 

I couldn’t believe how unabashedly flirtatious I was being. I should have been ashamed. I should have been appalled by my less than professional behavior, but honestly, I didn’t care. I wanted to see Dr. Tomlinson squirm. Who was I kidding? I wanted Dr. Tomlinson. I wanted him bad.

 

“Right.”  Was all the doctor said with a thick swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

 

♥

 

Unfortunately, Dr. Tomlinson only had to ring my button twice that day. The first to assist with a skin biopsy and the second to chaperone a pelvic exam on an elderly female patient. Neither were too thrilling, but I jumped at the chance to be close to the doctor.

 

At the end of the day, we did have a slightly awkward run in, awkward on his part that is. I was bending over the exam table to change the paper, when Louis turned the corner looking for me.

 

“Harry, I was wondering if-“

 

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of my bum up in the air as I bent over to rip the paper.

 

I glanced over my shoulder to see his flushed face, eyes wide and staring unmistakably at my arse. I couldn’t help but smirk.

 

“Was there something I could help you with, doctor?” I teasingly asked, as I finished with the paper and stood up.

 

“Uh, yes, I was hoping you could give the fellow in room 13 a tetanus shot. He had a run in with a rusty fence.” He told me, trying to sound casual, but I wasn’t fooled.

 

“Sure thing, doctor. One tetanus shot coming right up. Wouldn’t want the poor lad to get lockjaw now, would we?” I joked, brushing my way past Louis – my shoulder rubbing unnecessarily against his, for I had enough room to pass without having to touch him.

 

But where was the fun in that?

 

At the end of my shift that Friday afternoon, my manger came up and informed me that I would be working with Dr. Tomlinson all next week, stating we seemed to make quite the pair. With a subdued smile, I thanked her and clocked out for the day. Once alone in my car, I let out a happy little squeal at my luck and texted Sara.

 

_H: Drinks tonight?_

 

I didn’t even have to wait a minute for her response.

 

_S: Hell yes! Meet me at my place? There’s a bar we can walk to. 200 Sparrow Way. Meet at 7?_

 

_H: Sounds perfect! Xx_

 

At that, I clicked my phone off, turned the radio on, and drove to get ready for the night. By the time I got to my apartment, it was 6:15pm. I took a quick rinse, restyle my mess of curls, threw on a pair of skinny jeans and white v-neck, slapped on some Chanel cologne, and was out the door again.

 

Sara’s place was easy enough to find, a small flat downtown on the second story of an old building. When she answered the door, I let out a low whistle. The girl looked hot – short, tight dark green dress showing off her ample curves, red bob styled in a hot pomp, and green eyes electrified by black smoky shadow.

 

“Damn girl, you look good! Are you trying to make me question my sexuality?” I joked.

 

“Oh shut up, gay boy! Don’t make me blush.” She laughed. “Come in. Come in.”

 

She ushered me inside and instantly placed a drink in my hand.

 

“Drink up! I know you have lots to spill. So get those lips loose already!” She playfully demanded.

 

“How do you know I have anything to tell you?” I scoffed.

 

“Let’s see. Number one, you wanted to go out for drinks. Number two, you worked with Dr. T all day.” She sassily explain, hand at her hip.

 

“By golly, you’re a smart one!”

 

♥

 

An hour later, we were at the bar down the street, drinks in hand, and pleasantly buzzed.

 

“I say you go for it.” Sara told me before taking a long draught of her Jack and Coke.

 

“Go for what exactly?” I asked, eyebrows cocked.

 

“Go for Dr. T. It’s obvious you like him.” She explained.

 

“When you say it’s obvious, do you mean it’s obvious to you or to him?” I asked slightly nervous to hear the answer.

 

“Harry, do you not realize you are flirting with the man? I can see it from across the room, so unless he is social retarted, which I doubt, he can see it too.” She told me flatly.

 

“Maybe I should tone it down.” I said more to myself.

 

“Why? It’s not like it’s hurting anyone. And it’s not like he’s asked you to stop. Maybe he’s interested too. You are hot Harry.”

 

“You think?” I asked hopefully.

 

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

 

“Come on! Let’s dance!” I said with a grin, pulling her onto the dance floor as she squealed in delight behind me.

 

Sara and I danced the night away.

 

And that was the night I decided to seduce Dr. Tomlinson.

 

♥

 

**_Louis_ **

 

I loved my job, truly I did. Lately, however, I had been hesitant in the morning while getting ready. It’s not that I was dreading going into work. No, that wasn’t it. It’s just there was a slight problem. Ok, maybe it was turning into a big problem.

 

And that problem had a name. Harry Styles, the new lead nurse. He had been working with us for just under a month, and he had been assigned to me three out of those four weeks. Normally, a nurse wouldn’t be a problem unless they didn’t do their job properly, and Harry was amazing at his job. He was fast and efficient, knowledgeable, and the patients adored him. So what was the problem? The boy had gotten under my skin.

 

I couldn’t stop thinking about him, not just at work, but every waking hour. He was even invading my dreams. His tall, long, lean body with his creamy white skin stretched taunt against his strong muscles. Those big green eyes and perfectly pouted lips and mops of silky chocolate curls swam in my mind – taunting and teasing me. I wanted nothing more than to run my tongue along his plump lower lip and suck it into my mouth and – No! Those were the kinds of thoughts that made it difficult for me to go to work.

 

I shouldn’t be having such thoughts about one of my nurses. But Harry was making it so hard on me, always calling me “doctor,” by bending over with his delicious bum in the air at every chance he got, and by forgetting about personal space – brushing against me at every pass. It was as if he was doing it on purpose, slowing trying to drive me insane with his sensual teasing. I didn’t know how much longer I could last.

 

♥

 

It was Friday morning. I had been looking forward to this day for a while. We had a three-day weekend with the holiday on Monday. It would be a nice break from work, a nice break from my problem. My problem that just strolled in wearing a sinfully tight pair of black scrubs, the muscles on his arms on perfect display for me to ogle at. But there would be not ogling today.

 

Harry held two steaming cups of coffee in his hands, strange as I had never seen him drink coffee before. He walked up to me with a grin on his face, reaching a cup out to me.

 

“Good morning, doctor. I got you coffee, just how you like it. A splash of milk. One sugar.” He smiled sweetly at me.

 

I stared dumbly at him. How did he know how I took my coffee? I had never told him. He just inched further beneath my skin, making himself at home there.

 

“Um, thanks, Harry.” I said.

 

I was about to ask him to call me Louis for the hundredth time, but stopped because I realized no matter how many times I asked, he would never do it. He liked calling me doctor. And if I was honest with myself, I liked it too. I could just picture him screaming it out as I pounded into – No! I needed to stop thinking that way.

 

“Are you ok?” Harry asked, the concern in his voice bringing me back to reality.

 

I looked down and saw that I was still holding on to the cup, my fingers still on top of Harry’s. I hadn’t pulled away yet. My mind had taken over and my body had just frozen in time. With a laugh, I pulled away bringing the cup to my slightly trembling lips to take a sip. Shit. It was perfect, exactly how I liked it.

 

“Yeah, just a bit tired is all.” I explained weakly.

 

“Are you going to drink yours?” I asked nodding to the other cup.

 

“Oh, no, this is for Sara. I don’t drink coffee. I better get it to her before it gets cold. I’ll catch up with you later, doctor.” He said before heading off to the employee locker room.

 

Great. He had to be sweet and thoughtful too? Why couldn’t he be a complete asshole? That would make things a lot easier. I was fucked, truly I was.

 

♥

 

That day surprisingly passed without incident. That was until we were done with our last patient, I had finished my charting, and Harry was done cleaning up for the day. He stopped in the frame of my door, tapping his fingers against the gray metal. It was like he was anxious, nervous about something. I had never seen him like this before. He was always so confident, so sure of himself.

 

“Can I help you with something, Harry?” I asked, looking up from my desk.

 

“Um, maybe. It’s kind of personal, though.” He explained, cheeks going pink with embarrassment.

 

This certainly got my attention. I had to know more.

 

“What is it, Harry? You can ask me.” I told him, trying to sound as calm as possible.

 

I was dying on the inside, dying to know what he was about to say. Harry twirled the hem of his shirt in his fingers, making him look so young and vulnerable. It dawned on me then that I didn’t know how old he was. Before I knew what I was doing, I had blurted out –

 

“How old are you?”

 

He stopped playing with his shirt and just stared at me.

 

“What?” He asked confused.

 

“Sorry. You don’t have to answer. I was just curious is all.” I explained in a rush.

 

“No, no. It’s alright.” He assured, taking a step closer. “I’m 27.”

 

That was how old I figured he would have to be with where he was in his career, but be looked younger. He could pass for 21 with his big eyes and creamy skin. His skin that was growing pink under my stare.

 

“How old are you, doctor?” He asked, breaking the silence.

 

It was only I fair I answered too.

 

“I’m 32, been a doctor for about four years now.” I explained.

 

“I would have guessed you were younger.” He told me with a smile.

 

“Funny. That’s exactly what I was thinking about you. Now what was it that I could help you with, Harry?” I asked remembering how this conversation got started.

 

“Oh, um, I have this mole –“ He started, cheeks bright red at this point.

 

He looked painfully adorable. I nodded for him to continue.

 

“- and it looks rather suspicious. So I was wondering if you could maybe take a look at it. You know put my mind at ease.” He explained.

 

I swallowed thickly thinking of looking at the milky skin up close.

 

“Of course, you are so fair after all. It’s best to play it safe.” I said, my voice thick.

 

I cleared my voice in attempts to regain composure.

 

“Why don’t we go into one of the exam rooms so I can take a good look?” I suggested.

 

“Ok.” He whispered.

 

I could tell he was nervous. I was too. We made our way over to exam room 15. I flicked on the exam light and turned to Harry who was shutting the door behind him.

 

“Um, is it somewhere you need to put a gown on? I could step out.” I offered.

 

“No, it’s not. It’s, um, on my hip.” He explained.

 

I sat down on the stool and rolled myself over to where Harry was standing under the light.

 

“Ready?” I asked, looking up at him.

 

He nodded. Taking his shirt in one hand and his waist band in the other, Harry lifted his shirt above his belly button and pulled the left side of his pants down to right above his groin. I nearly groaned out at the sight in front of me – Harry’s flat abs, happy trail leading down to the base of his cock that I could just see the outline of, and his prominent v-line jutting out just begging to be licked. Nestled right at the top of said v-line was a blotchy reddish brown mole. I quickly turned my attention to it instead of the sexy body on display. Pulling my glasses out of my pocket, I put them on to get a better look.

 

“What do you think?” Harry asked, voice small.

 

I looked up at him. His bottom lip was worried between his teeth. This was obviously something that bothered him.

 

“I would like to biopsy it to make sure, but it looks like it could be abnormal. Are you ok with me doing a biopsy?” I asked.

 

He slightly nodded his head and made a meek noise in agreement. He was scared. I could tell, and it was so damned endearing.

 

“Ok, go and lay down on the table for me.” I instructed, pulling a biopsy tray from the cabinet.

 

Harry slowly lay down, rolling his pants in to his boxer so they stayed down by themselves. He placed his hands behind his head and nervously looked up at me. 

 

“Now I know you know what I am about to do, but I am going to tell you anyway. I’m going to sterilize the sight with alcohol, then inject it with Lidocaine to numb it, I will then use a razor to shave off the mole to be sent for analysis, then I’ll patch you up with a bandage, and it will all be over. Ok?” I explained.

 

“Louis, I’m afraid of needles.” Harry told me, staring at me with big eyes.

 

I was taken aback by him using my first name. All games aside, he was frightened, and he was vulnerable.

 

“It’s ok, Harry. I’ll take care of you.” I promised, discretely slipping on my gloves.

 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes with a sigh. He was trusting me – trusting me not to hurt him. I felt the weight of that trust on my chest.

 

I brought my left hand up to his stomach, placing my thumb on his mole. I lightly began to rub circles into his skin, trying to calm him and distract him from the needle to come. When he let out another little sigh, I quickly wiped his skin with alcohol and pinched it between my thumb and forefinger before injecting the Lidocaine. He didn’t even flinch. I then began to rub the soothing circles into his skin again to help the Lidocaine work quickly. After a few moments, I brought the razor up and shaved off the mole, putting it into a specimen jar. I put a bandage over the wound and gently shook Harry.

 

“All done, Harry. You can get up now.” I told him.

 

“That was it?” He asked looking down at his bandaged hip.

 

“That was it.” I confirmed.

 

He sat up and swung his feet off the table. Before I knew it, he reached out to me and pulled me into a hug.

 

“Thank you so, so much, Louis.” He whispered into my ear.

 

Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

 

“You’re welcome, Harry. Happy to have helped.” I whispered back.

 

I was in trouble. I was falling for him – and falling hard.

 

♥

 

The three-day weekend wasn’t the break I had hoped it would be. I spent the entire time thinking about Harry, missing Harry, and mopping about because Harry wasn’t there. It was like I was an addict and I was desperate for my next hit.

 

It wasn’t just that I wanted this boy anymore. No, I wanted to know him, know every single thing about him. I wanted to know what made him happy, what made him laugh, and what made him moan. I wanted to be with him, wanted to be the one to make him smile, and be the one to make him cry out in pleasure. I wanted to be his everything.

 

♥

 

**_Harry_ **

 

I was sad to go back to work after the three-day weekend. Sara and I had rented a little beach house and drank margaritas while exchanging juicy gossip. I can still remember her face when I told her about the biopsy incident.

 

“You did what?” She exclaimed, margarita sloshing over the rim of her glass.

 

“I had him take a look at a mole on my hip that I been worrying about for quite some time. And he took a biopsy.” I explained.

 

“Well, that was doctory of him.” She giggled. “Did you put the moves on him?”

 

“Not really. I may have pulled my pants down further than I needed too. And the outline of the base of my dick may have been showing. And he may have looked like he was going to eat me alive.” I told her with a sly smile.

 

“Oh my god! You dirty slut! I love it! Tell me more.” She begged.

 

“Um, well, not much more to tell. He did the biopsy. Oh, I did give him a hug afterwards and thanked him. And he hugged me back.” I explained.

 

“That’s it! He wants you. He hugged back. He totally wants you, Harry boy!” She squealed.

 

I’m not sure why I didn’t tell her about telling Louis I was scared and calling him by his first name. Or why I didn’t tell her about how he rubbed circles into my hip – something he has never done to a patient. It was like I wanted to keep that part a secret, like it was something special.

 

♥

 

I was practically heartbroken on Monday when I saw I wasn’t assigned to work with Louis, but at least Sara was. She could keep tabs on him.

 

I went through the day on auto pilot. I couldn’t really get into anything. My mind was all _Louis, Louis, Louis_. Part of me was scared by how much I was thinking about him. Yes, he was insanely sexy. And, yes, I wanted to hook up with him. But underneath all that, there were feelings. I think I actually cared for Louis. He was smart, funny, and kind. I couldn’t get over the way he had comforted me during the biopsy. He had known I was scared and he did everything he could to make sure I was ok.

 

I couldn’t be having these feelings towards him. He was a doctor I worked for, and that most certainly would never work out. And there was no way he could feel the same towards me.

 

Just as I was nervously biting my nails making the decision to stop flirting with Dr. Tomlinson, Sara bounced up to me, a huge grin on her face.

 

“Hey, Harry! Dr. T wants to talk to you in his office. It sounded official.” She told me.

 

“Oh, um, alright. Hey, can we meet up after work? Just for a little bit. I really need to talk.” I asked.

 

“Of course. Just come over to my place when you get off.” She said, giving my cheek a quick kiss before bouncing away.

 

I woodenly made my way over to Dr. Tomlinson’s office. He was sitting at his desk, glasses at the tip of his nose, hunched over piles over papers. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

 

“Oh, Harry, please come in.” He told me, taking his glasses off and resting them in his breast pocket.

 

I closed the door behind me and sat down in front of his desk.

 

“Is this about my biopsy?” I asked nervously.

 

“Yes, the report came back today. Everything is fine, Harry. It came back completely benign.” He assured me.

 

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Tomlinson. I feel much better now.” I said with a sigh.

 

His face looked slightly taken aback. It was then I realized I had called him Dr. Tomlinson – something I had never called him before. I always called him “doctor” or Louis in my more vulnerable moments.

 

“Well, yes, glad to have helped. It’s been a shame not to have worked with you today. We make quite the team.” He said, eyes hopeful.

 

“Sure. But I suppose they want the nurses to work with all the doctors.” I said flatly. “Do you need me for anything else, Dr. Tomlinson?”

 

This time I saw him flinch at the name.

 

“Um, no, that was it.” He said to my back as I was already half way out the door.

 

♥

 

“I need to stop flirting with Dr. T.” I told Sara as we sat on her sofa, beers in hand.

 

“What? Why?” She asked, confusion clear on her face.

 

“Because things have gotten weird, Sara. I think I like him – as in have feelings for him.” I explained.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, and he’s been acting different lately. I can’t explain it. It just feels wrong, like it’s gone too far.”

 

“Things can get sticky when feelings are involved. Fucking is one thing. Feelings are a whole different game. I don’t blame you, Harry.” She agreed, patting my back.

 

“I just hope I haven’t gotten in too deep.” I told her, taking a sip of my beer.

 

♥

 

**_Louis_ **

 

I was going insane. Harry was ignoring me. At first I wasn’t sure, but after two weeks without a single word or look I was sure of it. I was being ignored. But why? What had changed? The first three weeks he was all over me and now nothing. It didn’t make any sense.

 

He started ignoring me right after the biopsy. What went wrong? He had seemed so thankful and happy that night. He even hugged me. So what did I do? I had no idea, but I intended to find out today. Since I couldn’t get anything out of Harry, I was going to go to the next best thing. Sara. I knew they were best friends. He had to have told her something. And she was my assigned nurse today. I had the perfect plan.

 

We worked up until lunch without mention of Harry. When our lunch hour came, I put my plan into action.

 

“Sara, would you like to go out to lunch? My treat.” I asked as she finished cleaning exam room 15.

 

She turned happily around, cheeks pink with excitement.

 

“I would love to! Just let me go, um, grab my purse.” She told me before heading off to the employee locker room.

 

I knew she was going to tell Harry where she was going. The two, no doubt, had lunch with each other every day. I could almost hear her now.

 

“Oh my god! You will never believe it –“

 

I smiled to myself thinking of Harry’s face when she told him. Would it be shocked? Nervous? Apathetic? I could only guess, and hope for curious or intrigued.

 

A few minutes later, she ran up to me, purse in hand, smile plastered across her face.

 

“Ready when you are!” She laughed.

 

♥

 

Ten minutes later, we were sat at a local deli, Sara nervously picking at her sandwich. I could tell she was waiting for me to talk. With a deep breath, I decided to just go for it.

 

“Sara, there is something I really want to talk to you about.” I told her.

 

She nodded her head in encouragement.

 

“And I think you know what, or _who_ , it is I want to talk about.” I explained.

 

“Harry.” She said with a small smile.

 

I could tell she was dying to hear what I had to say. Her knee was bouncing fanatically under the table.

 

“Yes, Harry. Now I’m not sure what he has told you. And I am hoping I can trust that whatever is said at this table stays here.” I paused.

 

She nodded again.

 

“Ok. I believe that there is, or well, there was something going on between Harry and myself. Neither of us said anything, but I could feel it. But now he is completely ignoring me.”

 

“Are you saying that you like Harry, Dr. T?” She asked, voice serious.

 

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying.” I confirmed.

 

“Do you like him in a sexual way or do you have feelings for him. _Or_ both?” She asked, her smile returning.

 

“Both.” I confessed, feeling a blush creep across my cheeks.

 

“Oh my god! I knew it! Harry is such a dumbass!” She squealed.

 

“Why do you say that?” I asked.

 

“I probably shouldn’t be the one to tell you this, and I’m not going to say everything because he will kill me. But Harry thinks that you could never have feelings for him.” She told me.

 

“He does? That’s absurd! How could anyone not fall for him? Wait, does that mean he has feelings for me as well?”

 

“I’m not saying anything else. But I do think you should talk to him, and make this a little less high school drama, yeah?” She laughed.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh with her. I was being quite childish. I could see why Harry was such good friends with her.

 

♥

 

That night I stayed late at the office. I had piles of paperwork to catch up on. The building was dark and empty. I was the only one still there. At least I thought I was.

 

“Shit.” I heard someone mumble outside my office.

 

I crept from behind my desk and out my door to see who had spoken. I saw a familiar head of curls hunched over the nurses’ station.

 

“Harry?” I called.

 

Upon hearing my voice, he whipped his head up smacking it on the light hanging above him.

 

“Shit. Fuck.” He cursed, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Harry, are you alright?” I asked, rushing up to his side.

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m just fine.” He said unconvincingly. “Dr. Tomlinson what are you still doing here? It’s almost 9 o’clock.”

 

“Just finishing up some work before the weekend.” I explained. “What are _you_ doing here, Harry?”

 

“I, uh, left my cell phone.” He said, holding up the phone. “I couldn’t really go the entire weekend without it. Funny how attached we are to them, huh?”

 

“We are quite technology dependent.” I agreed.

 

We both stood there standing in silence – me staring at him and Harry looking anywhere but at me.

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Harry.” I sighed, my resolve breaking.

 

“Do what?” he asked, finally looking up at me.

 

“Pretend like I don’t want you. Pretend like I don’t think about you all the time. Pretend like you don’t drive me crazy.” I told him, looking deep into his green eyes.

 

“Dr. Tomlinson, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Tell me you don’t feel the same way and I will never bother you again.” I vowed.

 

“I-“

 

But he hesitated.

 

I took that as my opportunity – my one chance to show him how I felt. I took two steps, closing the distance between us. I placed my hand on the back of his head and leaned my face into his, my lips ghosting his.

 

“Tell me and I’ll stop.” I breathed.

 

But he said nothing. Instead, he crashed his lips into mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I moaned against his lips. They felt exactly how I thought they would – like heaven. I licked along his pouty lower lip like I had dreamt of so many times before. He opened his mouth, sucking my tongue and nibbling on it gently. I pulled away, Harry whining at the loss of contact.

 

“I want you.” I told him, voice thick with want.

 

“Not here. Take me back to yours?” He murmured against my neck, peppering it with lazy kisses.

 

I let my hand trail down his neck, his back, down his arm, finally reaching his hand, interlacing his fingers with mine.

 

“Let’s go.” I said, pulling him towards the elevator.

 

We made our way down to my car. Once seated, I had a hard time starting it up with Harry’s lips attached to mine. Breaking the kiss, I looked him in the eyes.

 

“We’re not going to get anywhere if you keep doing that.” I playfully reprimanded.

 

“Sorry. You just taste so good.” He moaned.

 

At that, I quickly pulled out of the lot and headed to the highway. On the drive, Harry kept his hand on my thigh teasingly tickling, which caused me to push down hard on the gas, anxious to be home.

 

We pulled into my drive not a moment too soon. I was about to rip all of Harry’s clothed off. We stumbled up the walk way, mouths not daring to part. My hands were tangled in his curls, and his were firmly squeezing my ass.

 

“Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to grab ahold of this ass?” He moaned, squeezing me harder.

 

“Probably about as badly as I wanted to lick that v-line of yours.” I countered, unlocking the front door.

 

I could feel Harry press himself against me, cock hard against my ass. What a naughty boy!

 

“Do you know how hard it was for me not to just completely ruin you when you were laid out for that biopsy?” I told him, finally getting the door unlocked.

 

“Mmmm…go ahead and fucking ruin me tonight, doctor. I’m all yours.” He murmured as I slammed him against the wall.

 

“All mine, hm?” I mused, teasingly rolling my hips against his – erections rubbing against one another.

 

“Yes, yours. Only yours.” He moaned.

 

I brought my lips to his neck once more – licking a long stripe before biting hard enough to leave a mark.

 

“Mine.” I repeated, against his flushed skin.

 

I rucked the material of his shirt in my hands, slowly raising it over his head, making sure to trail my hands up his sides as I went. I felt him shiver beneath me.

 

“Bedroom.” I whispered, taking his hand in mine again.

 

I lead him down the hallway and into my bedroom. I was just about to push him on the bed when he stilled me.

 

“Wait.” He said.

 

He slowly took off my shirt, letting it fall the floor below me. He undid the button and the zip of my slacks, pulling my pants and boxers down until they pooled around my ankles. I quickly stepped out of them – kicking them to the side. He stepped back and admired my body illuminated by the moonlight cascading through the open windows. I trembled under his gaze.

 

“You are beautiful.” He whispered, making his way over to me once again.

 

He softly kissed my lips before sinking to his knees, hands trailing down my stomach, hips and resting on my thighs. He wrapped his long fingers around my cock and slowly began to pump, causing me to throw my head back and moan.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, doctor.” He promised with a smirk.

 

Eyes locked with mine, he licked up the entirety of my length before swallowing the head.

 

“Fuck your mouth feels so good.” I groaned, running my fingers through his curls.

 

He slowly inched his way down, tongue swirling along the base, until his nose was pressed against my stomach. With my cock deep in his throat, he gagged slightly. My cock twitching feeling his muscles constrict around me. Harry bobbed his head expertly a few times before I felt that familiar coil of heat begin to build in the pit of my stomach.

 

I reached down and pulled my cock from his glorious mouth, fascinated by the way it fell from his swollen lips. Harry looked up at me with a look of disappointment, much like a child who had their favorite candy taken away before they had the chance to finish.

 

“I don’t want to come until I’m buried deep inside you, baby.” I explained, voice thick with passion.

 

At my words, I could see his breath hitch and cheeks flush.

 

“You like the sound of that? Me fucking you all night? Fucking you so you feel me for days?” I asked, with a filthy smile.

 

He moaned – palming himself through his pants. Without warning, he rose and brought his lips to my ear.

 

“Call me baby again.” He breathed, breath hot making me shiver.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so fucking good, baby.” I told him, slowly undoing his belt.

 

“Yes.” He moaned.

 

“You’re my baby. All mine.” I murmured against his neck, pulling his pants to his knees.

 

“All yours. Only yours.” He agreed breathily, shimmying out of his pants, kicking them to the corner.

 

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my lips to his. Slowly, I backed him against the bed, the backs of his knees softly hitting the mattress. With a smirk, I pushed Harry so he fell, back hitting the bed, cock bouncing against his stomach. I stood there for a moment just staring down at him, drinking up his beautiful body.

 

“I can’t believe you’re real. I can’t believe you’re here in my bed.” I told him.

 

“I am real and I am yours to have, so take me.” He said, lustfully running a hand down his flat stomach.

 

My mouth began to water.

 

“Hands and knees.” I ordered, reaching into the nightstand for a bottle of lube.

 

Harry wasted no time and hurriedly moved to the middle of the bed, obediently getting on his hands and knees. With big eyes, he looked over his shoulder to gauge my next move. I crawled on the bed behind him, placing a palm to one of his flushed cheeks, rubbing the sensitive skin. Harry moaned out and pushed back into my touch. Spreading him, I dipped my head and ran my tongue across his entrance, moaning at the musky taste. I lapped away – Harry becoming a writhing mess beneath my tongue.

 

When I began to breach his ring of tight muscles, he fell to his forearms, the pleasure too much to handle. I brought a lubed up finger to his hole and began to press it in next to my tongue. After a few pumps, I sat back and pushed in a second finger, Harry crying out as I curled my fingers.

 

“Fuck, right there. So good.” He moaned into his arm.

 

I took this as encouragement and added a third finger – really stretching him, scissoring and curling my fingers to prepare him for my thick cock.

 

♥

 

**_Harry_ **

 

“Fuck me now, Louis! Please fuck me!” I begged.

 

His fingers felt so fucking good but I wanted his cock even more.

 

Louis pulled his fingers from me. I instantly missed the full feeling. I heard the pop of the lube cap as I figured Louis was slicking up this cock.

 

“Hurry!” I whined, desperate to have him inside me.

 

“Such an impatient, baby.” Louis chuckled, as I felt the tip of his cock tease my hole.

 

“Please, Louis, I need you.” I begged again, my muscles clenching around air, seeking his cock.

 

Without warning, Louis slammed his entire length into my ass. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. The burn was delicious. I felt full. I felt complete.

 

“Move.” I said, rocking my hips back against his.

 

Louis grabbed ahold of my hips, thrusting hard and fast. He hit my prostate from the start. It felt so good I thought I actually might be dying – the pleasure killing me.

 

He was fucking into me relentlessly. I could do nothing but sob at how fucking amazing it felt, tears actually running down my flushed cheeks. Louis was practically growling above me – his animalistic side taking over.

 

“So good. Such a good little baby.” He moaned as he slapped my ass.

 

I screamed out, the slap sending a wave of electricity through my body. I began to tremble. I was so close already. Not wanting to come yet, I reached my hand down and wrapped my thumb and forefinger around the base of my leaking cock and squeezed tightly – delaying my own orgasm.

 

Just then, Louis laid back, bring me to a sitting position in his lap.

 

“Turn around and ride me. I want to see your face when you come.” He told me.

 

Not wanting his cock out of me for even a second, I swung my leg around his chest so I was straddling him. I anchored my hands on his thighs and began to bounce on his cock – the drag of it on my walls felt like pure ecstasy. Louis reached out his hand and set it at the base of my throat before slowly dragging it down my sweat slick chest and stomach as I ground down on his cock.

 

“So beautiful. You are so beautiful.” He murmured up at me.

 

I could feel the blush creep across my cheeks, from his words. He grabbed onto my hip, thumb circling my biopsy scar. He looked at the scar and then deep into my eyes.

 

“I love you.” He whispered.

 

My body shook as my orgasm ripped through me, my come painting across Louis’ chest. I felt him tense beneath me, his eyes rolling back, grip on my hip tightening, as his climax hit.

 

I bonelessly collapsed on top of him, his cock still inside me. I pressed a soft kiss to his damp neck.

 

“Did you mean it?” I asked, not daring to look up at him.

 

Louis gently grabbed the sides of my head forcing me to look at him.

 

“Yes, I meant it. I love you, Harry.” He repeated.

 

I bit my bottom lip and smiled.

 

“I love you, too, Louis.” I whispered.

 

♥

 


End file.
